If We Lived In A Different World
by vausesandspanishharlem
Summary: Imagine if heterosexuality wasn't the norm. Rosewood is made of mostly gay and lesbian couples except for two kids who are extremely straight for each other. Haleb AU, based on Tyler Blackburn's film, Love is All You Need?.
**Thank you for beta'ing, Emilie2601!**

She's always felt like an outcast, even with those whom she loves most. Ever since she was little, Hanna Marin-Rose has wanted to know why it was considered unusual for a girl to marry a guy. As she grew older, she idolized male celebrities and models and even kissed their posters. She'd imagine herself dancing with handsome boys. Her moms and her sister assumed it was just a phase. It's only natural to be curious and appreciate the beauty of the opposite sex.

She wanted to experiment with a man once. She tried to get him to fuck her at a party, but he refused and called her names. He yelled at people to get the disgusting hetero off of him. He pushed her away and stormed out. Ashamed, she went home, but not before crashing his car into a tree. His fathers instructed Hanna to stay away from him at all costs and that's how she learned exactly what heterophobia was. She didn't know it was so wrong to have feelings for a dude. She just wanted to try something new for a change.

She sits on her bed, crying and unable to swallow because of her dry mouth. She can feel mascara running down her cheeks with her tears and she removes her necklace and earrings. Her moms walk in and sit on either side of her.

"Sweetie...we just heard from the Ackards about what happened with Sean," Ashley says. "Are you...straight?"

Hanna's heart skips a beat just hearing that word. If she is really _that_ , she'll probably never be allowed back inside church again. She doesn't know what she is, not yet. "No!" she says quickly as her cheeks flush. "I'm not, Mom...I know it's a sin. I just wanted to see what it would be like to...have a relationship with...boys."

"We would be fine with it if you were," Ella lets her know. "Honey, you can tell us anything. That stuff in the Bible is absolute bullshit...you don't go to hell if you're heterosexual. What business is it of ours who you want to have sex with?"

"Mama, I can assure you that I'm a femme lesbian," she insists.

Ashley takes a skeptical look around Hanna's room, which is decorated with photos of hot guys from magazines. "Okay, then. Dinner will be ready soon."

Hanna's left wondering who her dad is. All she knows from sex education is that she and Aria, along with other children who have one or two moms, were born from insemination and that kids with one or two dads were adopted. Some families had three parents in charge. It was a rarity to know both your biological parents, a mother and a father. In Hanna's case, her moms didn't feel the need to even meet their sperm donors. They got pregnant at the same time, so Aria and Hanna grew up together. Their sixteenth birthdays are coming up soon and to Hanna's annoyance and jealousy, she's the only girl in her grade who has never been kissed. Aria has Spencer Hastings, and their friend Emily Fields is dating a nice girl named Maya St. Germain. It makes sense because not only is she weird, she's also Hefty Hanna, according to Alison Drake. What she doesn't know, is that they set her up with Mona Vanderwaal, who's a nerd but in a cute way. On their first date, they kiss, but Hanna doesn't feel much of a spark. She forces herself to get into it and enjoy her time with Mona. They get makeovers and it honestly feels like she's hanging out with any one of her friends. She wishes she could be in love with Mona like Aria and Emily are with Spencer and Maya, but she's just not. She hasn't found a girl who's remotely attractive, not even famous actresses. Sure, they're pretty as all humans are, but that's all it is. It dawns on her that she doesn't desire to have sex with females or kiss them, not in the least. She's tried everything, from masturbating to lesbian porn, to listening to Katy Perry's adorable voice on repeat, but nothing. She gets excited from secretly watching straight porn on mute under her covers every night and goes to sleep with dreams of being caressed by a good looking gentleman as she lays her head on his chest. She can't change who she is, so she decides she should come out of the closet and get it over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

Caleb Rivers doesn't want to talk to anyone after his fight with his boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh, so he goes to a secluded area near the Lost Woods Resort. He sees this beautiful girl running and just paying attention to her music and not to anything around her. Then, she opens her eyes, and he's in heaven. She has bluish-green eyes, and shiny blonde hair that's in a cute French braid.

He wishes he can make it look like she's running slowly. Her legs are long and luscious, and her breasts bouncing under her shirt makes him want to take her right there.

 _Damn it, she's sexy. He never thought he'd call himself straight, but he realizes he's attracted to her, and in a very heterosexual way._

* * *

Hanna has decided to go for a run to take her mind off questioning her sexuality. "Oh!" she shouts as she bangs into something and then hits the ground hard. She still has her eyes closed while rubbing her forehead. "Ouch." She looks up and sees a guy standing over her, grinning. He holds his hand out and asks, "Need some help, miss?"

"No, thank you," she groans, starting to get up. "I'm fine."

"At least let me take your hand," he insists, because she stumbles a little.

"Okay." Then, she gets a real good look at him. He has messy brown hair and an amazing physique. He's hotter than any girl or guy she's ever seen. Her breath catches as he takes her hand. It feels as if a spark is shooting through her arm. She fixes her eyes on his abs, but then blushes when he catches her. Her eyes go up to his, and he asks, "Are you ogling me?"

"N-no," she stutters.

"You are. You totally checked me out."

She laughs nervously and just rolls her eyes.

"Maybe next time, you could try running with your eyes open," he says, and she scoffs.

"Some people like to relax while they run, okay? I didn't expect anyone to be here, you know. My friend said it was a secluded area."

"Oh, well, I was going to warn you, but you had your iPod and I didn't think you'd hear me. I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Hanna Marin-Rose."

"Caleb Rivers," he introduces himself. He takes her hand and shakes it. It feels so nice in his. "It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Hanna smiles. "You too."

He lets his hand run slowly across her fingers as her hand leaves his. She blushes a soft pink and lets out a small giggle.

"Jesus Christ!" he says, turning over her arm to reveal a bloody mess.

"Oh, shit!" she curses.

"Come on, let's get you to the water fountain to wash that off."

"Ow, that stings!" she complains as he washes her arm.

"Sorry. Just a tiny scrape, not as bad as I thought."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

 _God, her voice is sexy._

* * *

The next day, she decides to go to the Brew and she's soaked because it's raining hard.

"Whoo!" a voice says behind her, startling her. She turns around and sees Caleb.

"Oh!" she gasps with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that, Hanna. Bad storm, huh?"

"Yeah." She tries to slow her heartbeat. "We're wet." _Was that the lamest thing to say or what?_

"No duh, Captain Obvious," he says, playing along. "Sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine. We should get out of the rain."

"Yeah. I just wanted to say your hair looks good damp like that."

"Didn't you like the French braid from yesterday?"

"Yeah. I think I like your hair in any style. I'm sorry you're drenched, but I think you look good in the rain."

"What do you mean by good?" she asks, blushing furiously.

"Pretty."

She bites her lip and looks down, then back up into his eyes which are boring into hers. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well…yeah, I don't mean to go too fast, but a girl would think you were pretty."

"Thanks, if you really do think I'm pretty. I can take a compliment, you know."

"That's awesome."

The third time they meet, Hanna is on the bus to Ravenswood. She's going there for some peace and quiet. She holds her purse to her chest and takes a seat in the back. There's nobody else on this bus until it stops and picks up an older gay couple. They're heading her way and she tries to spread her stuff out, but they sit down on either side of her with creepy looks on their faces. She pretends to be on her phone and listen to her music, but she doesn't get her headphones on in time.

"I heard you're bisexual," one of them says. "What's your name, darlin'? I'm Zack."

She doesn't answer, so the other man leans over to her and whispers, "We're going to do a threesome with you when we get to our destination, sugar. You have to obey us or I'll arrest you. You can call me Detective Wilden or just Darren." Zack's hand slithers over her thigh and she shivers. She makes an attempt to get up, but Wilden has a tight grip on her arm. "Don't move, we need you."

She wants to scream, but she can't. The bus slows to a stop again and she's hoping they'll go away, but they don't, not until Caleb strides up to them. "Hey! Get your fucking hands off her unless you want me to punch your asses off this bus!"

Zack sighs and the men stand up and walk a little ways away. "We'll try later, Darren."

"No, you won't, or I'll make you a puddle of mush!" Caleb threatens them and puts his arm around Hanna protectively.

"Some bitches are so ungrateful," Darren growls and they storm off.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asks while Hanna breathes in and out heavily.

"I am now, with you here. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I owe you a favor in return."

"No, you don't. Defending a nice girl against animals is part of my nature."

Hanna just smiles.

* * *

"Caleb doesn't like it hard up the ass, so I tell him he can be the dominant one, but then he says he doesn't even enjoy anal!" Toby yells to his friends in the bar as Caleb comes out of the bathroom. "He refused a blowjob and I was like, okay, oral isn't for everyone. Then...he turned away from a kiss! He led me on! Gentlemen, what do you call this?"

"He's either a dumbass or he's into cunts," Ezra responds.

"Nah, man, maybe he's just tired of you and your need to be in charge of the relationship," Lucas says.

"Somebody has to be! What, do you think he has eyes for another dude?"

"Stop talking about me behind my back," Caleb mutters. "Just because I fell out of love with you doesn't make me straight."

Noel almost gags. "I'm surprised you can even say that word! You don't belong with us, asswipe."

Toby kisses Noel and Caleb rolls his eyes. "That doesn't affect me, but Noel, you're totally breaking the bro code."

They're already grunting as they make out and touch each other, so Caleb just walks away.

Lucas catches up to him. "Wait, man...we can hang out, just us two. We could even make Toby jealous, what do you say?" The other boy strokes Caleb's cheek. "I'll let you be on top."

"I'm sorry, Lucas. You're such a sweet guy, but I'm not into you like that...or any other dudes, really. I don't get excited in here. I feel so out of place it's not even funny. Can you do me a favor and take me home?"

"Oh yeah, sure, buddy."

"Thanks."

As they walk out of the club, Caleb sees a blonde girl linking arms with who he assumes to be her girlfriends. Two pairs of them kiss at the same time and slap her ass, and then the girl laughs. She turns around just as Toby punches him in the face and kicks him in the stomach until he falls on the ground and throws up. Lucas isn't strong enough to get Toby off of Caleb, but the five girls hear his sobbing out for help and they rush to the scene. They manage to help Lucas wrangle Toby away and then the blonde girl returns to his side and helps him sit up. He coughs and then spews out blood.

"You can go, ladies. I've got this," she says.

"Do you need my help?" Lucas asks as Hanna's friends walk into the restaurant next to the gay club.

Caleb takes one glance into the girl's pretty blue eyes and shakes his head. "I'll be okay with her." He's always liked soft features on a guy, and he thinks maybe that's how he is, but as soon as the girl starts cleaning his wound, the feminine touch of her hand is making him feel things he's never felt before with a chick. _She's a lesbian in a relationship_ , he keeps reminding himself.

"You'll be okay," she murmurs. "It's just a scratch and you'll probably get a bruise. He didn't knock your teeth out or anything."

"That's a relief. Thank you so much. "Well, uh...I can't really get into a standing position because of those repeated blows to my abdomen. Plus...my head is spinning."

"I can imagine...you hit it pretty hard. You're bleeding!" Hanna says as she takes off her sweater to apply pressure to his wound. "I'll call nine-one-one."

"I don't want to bother you anymore with this...you're with your friends."

"They'd understand. I can't have you die out here."

Caleb starts sweating and breathing rapidly. "I'm too hot..."

"Okay, then you need to take off your shirt."

"Can you...help me..."

"Yes." She cups his chin in his hand and gives him a few gentle pats on his cheek. "Hey! You need to stay awake. Lean against me. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. I've got you. Don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes!"

Caleb struggles to keep his eyes open. Hanna unbuttons his top and removes it carefully. He can hear her dialing and he can feel her pressing his shirt and her jacket to his injury. "God hates straights!" someone yells at them in passing, and then Caleb blacks out. If passing away in a beautiful girl's arms is how he's going to go, he's fine with that.

* * *

Hanna's relieved that Caleb made it. He needed to get his broken ribs taped up and a huge bandage on his side. She doesn't leave the hospital until she knows he's okay. A man comes in just as he's thanking her and squeezing her hand while offering her a grateful smile.

"If it weren't for you, my son wouldn't be alive. Thank you, miss."

Hanna nods at Caleb's dad. "You're welcome."

"What's your name, so I know who to make the check out to?"

"Oh, you don't have to...it's Hanna Marin-Rose."

"Got it. How the hell did this happen?"

"I was in a fight," Caleb mumbles.

"With who?"

"I don't know. It was hard to see."

Aria texts Hanna. _Is that guy okay?_

 _He's in a lot of pain, but he's alive._

 _That's good._

Caleb's father hands a fifty dollar check to Hanna. She still doesn't think she deserves it. She gives Caleb a hug goodbye before they go home.

* * *

Hanna goes into her darkened room to get her pajamas on after her shower. She flips on a switch and drops her towel to her feet as she gets her undies and bra on.

"I missed you in the shower, sweet cheeks. That's too bad. You look hot."

The blonde jumps a mile and holds back a scream. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" she hisses. "You know my moms said no sleepovers and no girls up here, period!" She puts on her sweatpants and pulls a shirt over her head. "You should leave."

"They're dead asleep. Don't worry, I checked. You know...I came because I feel like we're drifting apart and...are you cheating on me?"

"What? No! Why would you even say that?"

"I can tell you're not into me, okay? It's painfully obvious. You make lame excuses when I want to hang out and then I see you at the bar with other girls and grinding up against them. We're not in a polygamous relationship, Han!"

"Those girls are my friends, okay? I was the fifth wheel...and I didn't invite you because I knew you would think they're stealing me from you. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, Mona, but I don't find jealousy attractive. I don't have the urge to fuck any of those girls. The fact that you basically stalked me shows that you don't trust me."

"I have a reason not to! We haven't so much as kissed in weeks and when I tried to touch your boobs over your shirt while giving you a crotch rub, you told me you were tired. You used to love that!"

"I was on my period and not feeling good."

"What about the time when I stripped naked and did a dance in front of you? You didn't bat an eye or lick your lips like any girl should with someone like me. You don't even let me kiss you."

"You're right...I have been ignoring you lately," Hanna admits.

"Are you into someone else?"

"No! Can't I just want to be single?"

"I thought you loved me."

"I did too."

"We are so done, by the way. I'm not letting you break my heart!"

Hanna shakes her head guiltily. "It's not you...it's me."

"Oh my god, that's so old!"

"No, really...it's true. See...I'm supposed to be a girl who likes tits and pussy...but I've been having these thoughts...of cock."

Mona makes a disgusted face. "What are you, then, straight?"

"I don't feel like a normal lesbian, that's for sure. Maybe I'm bisexual...but I don't dream about having sex with anyone except guys."

"Well...why did you say yes to dating me? Ugh, I should've known when you refused to sleep with me!"

"It was what everyone expected of me. Plus, you seemed like an awfully nice girl. I couldn't turn you down. I didn't want anyone to think I was...heterosexual. It's frowned upon in the church, but you know, some walk among us."

Mona jabs Hanna in the chest with her finger angrily and flips her off. "God hates breeders! They're gross! Why you would want a dick inside you is beyond me!"

"Come on, don't be a heterophobic bitch! I can't help it. I was born like this."

"Why should I care? We're not together! Goodbye!"

"Mona, I'm sorry! I didn't choose my sexual orientation! You can't be mad at me for that." Hanna sighs as her ex climbs out the open window the same way she got through it.

* * *

Caleb and Hanna run into each other again at school when she gets caught ditching gym and he's busted for cheating on a test. They wind up in detention together. He doesn't know how he's never seen her at Rosewood High before. Surely, he would have noticed someone as beautiful as her. They do their homework in silence. He can't stop admiring how adorable she is when she squints her eyes in confusion and when he whispers, "Let's break out of here, on three," she giggles quietly behind her knuckles and shows him her cute dimples.

After detention, they exchange numbers. All week long, they get closer by texting and talking in person. They're flirting and hugging for longer periods of time. Hanna even introduces Caleb to her friends, something he'd never thought she'd care to do.

They have a picnic lunch at the park and talk the hours away on the swings. Then, Caleb realizes he needs a back rub. His muscles are sore. Hanna tucks a lock of golden hair behind her ear and Caleb realizes he's staring into her gorgeous bluish-green eyes.

She's waiting for him to say something while fiddling with her silver necklace with a star on the chain.

"Hey, I need a back rub. Do you mind, Hanna?" Her name comes nicely off his tongue.

"Sure. I like to give people massages. Let's sit on the grass."

When they're both on the ground, Hanna puts her small hands on Caleb's back and begins to massage it. Her hands are so delicate as they work out his muscles and he lets out a little groan. She has magic fingers, and her nails are perfect, not too long, but not too short, just right. Some of her hair falls across his cheek and it's soft. He really wants to touch it, but he can't do that to her. Too many guys act like that, and he doesn't want to be one of them.

"Feelin' better?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "This is nice. You're doing a great job!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Do you think you're free tonight?" Caleb asks one Friday morning. "I was hoping we could go out to the movies as friends."

"I-I have to get to class, but yes, I'll call you," she says nervously. She waves, and he waves back. Suddenly, she feels weak in the knees. _Did he do that?_

That night, she washes her hair, wears a black sequined tank top and red leather miniskirt, and puts on some makeup. Aria comes into her room. "Are you getting all fancied up for Caleb?"

"Is this too dressy for the movies? I'm not straight, if that's what you're assuming."

"You have photos of half-naked dudes adorning your walls and every time you've come back from hanging out with Caleb, you've been all smiles. Don't deny who you are. If you like him, that's okay."

Hanna sighs. She's not prepared to have this conversation, not right now. "I need to go. The movie's gonna start soon. Bye!"

"Have fun! You look perfect!"

"Thanks!" she says over her shoulder.

Ashley drives her to meet Caleb at the movies. "See you in three hours, honeybun!"

"Bye, Mom, love you!"

"I love you, too."

Hanna meets up with him right after Ashley leaves.

"Want to watch the sunset with me?" he asks before they go into the theater.

"Yeah, look at the pink, orange, dark blue," she notices aloud as they sit on a bench.

"Like a painting, everything blends together," he adds.

"It's so pretty...all those colors..." She trails off when she notices him staring at her a little.

"Not compared to you."

He keeps giving her these hints that he's into her. Friends don't do this. She wants to grab him by his shirt and tell him to just kiss her already, but she doesn't have the courage. Besides, billions of people are around them. It would be so awkward.

At the movies, they share a large popcorn and their hands keep touching as they both reach into the bucket at the same time. When they're finished with it, his hand hovers over hers for a while until he finally takes it and his thumb rubs circles into her palm.

"Now tell me, have you really never been in a relationship?"

"No, not a serious one. I haven't found the right girl yet. I don't even know if I'm into them."

"You've never been kissed before?"

She just shakes her head. "Let's put it this way, not a real one."

"Do you want to try it?"

"You mean...kissing?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?" she says as a question. He puts his finger under her chin and bends his face closer to hers, so close that she can feel his sweet breath fanning her face. He better do something or she will faint.

He smiles and lightly touches her lips with his own. It's a small peck, but still, her head spins and she is feeling really dizzy. She wants him to kiss her again, but she doesn't want to be forward either. He's still stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, and suddenly, he presses his lips to her temple while massaging the back of her head ever so softly.

"Have you ever made out with a girl?" she asks shyly. _Oh no. He's going to run, she just knows it._ _Stupid Hanna, you did it again._

"No...but do you want to try it?"

She raises her eyebrows, very surprised. "Yes," she says surely. He takes her bottom lip in between his teeth and sucks on it. Her tongue slides inside his mouth, meeting his easily. They kiss for a few more seconds, and then pull away, but he still holds her in his embrace.

"I guess you could say that I'm straight."

Hanna chuckles softly. "Me too."

He's so strong and masculine, very different from Mona and so much hotter. They're not even paying attention to their movie. They're in the dark and nobody can see them, so this is okay. She wants to come out to her family before the whole world sees her as a straight girl. He sucks her neck lightly and nibbles on it. She tries not to make her moans or giggles too loud.

When the lights come back on, the dream ends. He removes his hands from around her waist and she goes back to sitting in an upright position. She misses laying on his chest and holding his hand, but she can't have them go public, not right now. She needs advice on dealing with heterophobes before they do.

"That was amazing," Caleb says when they get to somewhere private.

"I know, I want to do it again, but this time, with our clothes off," Hanna admits. "It's just...maybe we should hook up in a straight bar. I can't risk Mona seeing us like this. She's my ex and she is a real bitch."

"Yeah, I agree...Toby could walk by at any moment. We used to date and he gets very jealous."

"I'll tell my friends and my moms about us, though. They'll accept it. They've guessed I was straight for a while now. How about your dad?"

"He has no clue! Maybe we can hold hands in front of your people first and just say we're a couple."

"Okay. Hold on...you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Sure, if you'll be my girlfriend."

"I would love to."

"Let's go home together."

"Okay!"

They wait for Ashley to pick them up and then when she arrives, Hanna goes to the passenger door and opens it. "Mom, would it be all right if Caleb came home with us? We want to chill some more and neither of us have been to each other's houses."

"Sure!"

"Great, thanks! So, Mom, this is Caleb...Caleb, my mom, Ashley."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Marin-Rose." Caleb shakes Ashley's hand.

"You too, Caleb," the red-haired woman says with a smile.

As they sit in the back together, their hands are so close to one another's, that they're almost touching. She wants to kiss him, but not in front of her mom, not just yet. It could cause an accident.

Ella and Aria are watching television in front of a roaring fireplace when Hanna, Caleb, and Ashley enter the Marin-Rose home. "Guys...or should I say, girls...let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Caleb Rivers," Hanna announces while sliding her hand into his. "We're, uh...we're straight. Sparks keep flying between us."

"I knew it!" Aria exclaims and Ella turns off the television set. "You two look cute together."

"I'm so happy for you both!" Ella shrieks and hugs them.

"Oh, sweetie," Ashley murmurs and kisses the top of Hanna's head. "It took you long enough!"

"I had to wait until I was absolutely positive. Thank you for your acceptance."

"We had already gotten used to the idea of you being heterosexual. Just look at your room!" Aria points out.

"Should we bring out some baby pictures of Hanna?" Ella asks.

"Mama, don't you dare!" Hanna says and then she giggles. "That's Ella, she likes to play around, and this is my sister, Aria," she tells Caleb.

They shake hands with him and even invite him to stay longer for family game night. He sleeps over in the guest room since his father isn't home.

The ladies gather in Hanna's room. "I just want you to know that we completely support you, honey," Ashley starts out.

"Is there a _but_ coming?" Hanna asks nervously.

"Well, when you came out, we got worried for a second because there are awful people out there who will strongly disapprove of you and Caleb being together romantically. They may resort to violence. We want you to come home in one piece, so just try not to do a lot of public displays of affection," Aria suggests.

"That would be their problem, not ours. It's like you're telling me not to entice heterophobes. I wasn't born yesterday, I get what you're saying. Even if I don't kiss him in front of people or whatever, word can get around. Someone will see us merely holding hands in private and go berserk. We're not safe from everyone, we know that. We'll be as careful as possible. I just wish that we could shout it into the world that we're in love with each other and completely happy."

"I know, baby," Ella says gently.

* * *

A week passes until Hanna and Caleb finally have his house to themselves when his dad is on a business trip. Caleb has already come out to him and Jamie seemed fine with it. Hanna is nestled in Caleb's arms on her bed while they have a passionate makeout session. Their lips don't separate while they moan with their hands roaming all over each other. They stare intensely into each other's eyes.

"I think I'm ready," Hanna says under her breath.

Caleb looks surprised. "Do you mean..."

"Yes."

"I've never..."

"I know, I haven't either...I've tried before, but he didn't want me."

"How do you..."

"It's easy. I always watch straight porn. The man slides his dick into the woman's vagina, but he has to wear a condom to prevent her from getting pregnant."

"I figured I'd have to stick it in you somewhere. I won't go too rough inside you, I promise."

"Thank you."

Hanna undresses herself with her back to him and slips on a satin pink robe. She turns around and he's just in his underpants, and she can only stare at the muscle-bound god that's him. She thinks drool comes out of her mouth when she opens it. She clamps it shut right away. She can see his dick starting to harden and bulge as she takes off her only article of clothing besides her pink push-up bra and drops it to the floor.

"Are you ready to play, bad boy?" she asks, trying to flirt.

He fumbles around for his condom, and then rolls one on his dick.

She rushes at him, making him fall on his bed, and kisses him all over. She kisses his mouth, neck, chest, and then, she makes him strip. She removes her bra very slowly to torture him and then sits right on his dick. It slides up her vagina so easily, because it was wet right when they were swapping spit.

It feels so weird but good at the same time. His fingers run down her frame, tickling her and making her shudder from excitement.

"Let's do this," he pants as she rubs against him.

He grabs her ass and helps her get it in there. "Oh, Caleb!" she moans, almost screaming. She's pushing him, up and down, up and down, and he's making her filled with desire. They rock back and forth. "Fuck me harder!"

"Hanna…Hanna…baby…yeah, that hits the spot...that's it, baby," he rumbles against her lips, causing a moan to slip out.

"I've been feeling a little sore, would you mind massaging my ass?" She groans as she flips herself over. She sighs with lust as he kneads her ass. She rolls over again so he can massage her shoulders and chest. He lays his hands on her breasts and traces his finger around her nipples very slowly, as to tease her a little. She's so tingly that she starts to giggle. His hands trail down to her waist and stop just above her vagina.

"Do it," she whispers seductively.

She lets out a scream and burst into laughter as he puts his fingers up there. _God, he just takes her breath away._

His lips are on her ribcage, running up to her breasts, and then, he buries his face between her breasts, like he's going to fall asleep like that. "Hey, put your johnson back in there," she says, pulling his fingers out and putting his cock in her vagina. It's as hard as a rock, even under the condom.

He looks up and kisses her all over again, and pulls her to his side. This time, he's on top, caressing her face with his thumb.

* * *

Hanna is such a goddess with Caleb. She's beautiful inside and out, and the way she is now, she's hot. She's on fire. His dick is so hard that her vaginal walls are closing around it. They're both panting and gasping, and this time, she's arching her back as she moans his name. She put her hands on his ass and squeezes them. His penis becomes harder and pushes itself further in there. He sucked on her neck and breasts, and then, he traces his fingers along her rib cage. Once his hands are on her hips, picking her up over and over again, she's moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck me harder, Caleb! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like you've never done it before!" she screams. He continues going at it, and then, his hands move to her ass and he touches her butt hole, sticks his finger in there. Her butt cheeks squeeze his finger so tight that he grunts and gets it out.

"Aaaaaah," she sighs.

His hands slide up her body again, and she shivers. She tenses as he gets her more and more aroused. Her eyes widen as he runs his tongue around her nipples.

"Want some more, baby?" he asks.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god, the things you do to me, Caleb! The things you do to me!" she keeps shrieking through her orgasm.

She's gasping now and he can feel her sex seeping out of her sweet spot.

He can't believe he's just made her have an orgasm. It comes out onto the bed.

"Oops…I wet the bed," she jokes innocently. He's just as stiff as she is. She lays on top of him and he wraps his arms across her waist, tracing circles on her belly. He touches where her heart is, and it's beating faster than a helicopter's wings. Her chest was undulating over and over again. She grabs his firm ass and pulls him down on her. "Give it to me baby like boom boom boom," she says between gasps.

He pushes his dick into her again and again. A small cry escapes his angel's lips. She's sweating. She licks his lips, trying to get him to open them. He invites her in, and their tongues get it on. She runs her hands down his chest and then his biceps, again and again, as he pushes her farther into his bed. Their fingers interlock and they kiss again. Her delicate fingers tickle his face and then his lips.

"Mmmm, ohhhhhh, mmmmm!" he groans into her mouth. She opens her mouth again and lets her tongue slide down his lips and his chin, and finally, down his neck. She sucks hard on it, and he moans, "Oh my God, Hanna, oh my God."

"Taste me," she says flirtatiously.

He breathes into her vagina and her back arches again. He cups his hand to it and she lets out another moan. She grabs his dick and it's his turn to moan.

"I love you, Caleb Rivers," she tells him.

"Hanna Marin-Rose, you have given yourself to me, you better mean it, honey."

"I do, oh, you better believe I do!"

"I love you so much that I want us to get married, what do you think?" he asks, kissing the side of her waist and then going up the side of her body.

She's getting weak with sex, by the way her voice sounds when she mumbles, "Yes, that would be…" He lays a kiss right on her mouth as she whispers, "wonderful!" Then she gasps, because he runs his hands up and down all her curves, then grabs her butt and starts running his fingers up and down it.

"Oh!"

"That's the way I do it, take it or leave it," he teases her.

"You're a naughty boy, aren't you?"

"Look who's talking, you naughty girl!"

She growls against his lips and kisses them again, pulling him down on top of her. Her legs wrap around his waist, making him hard again. He releases her butt and just holds her all night. She begs him not to let her go, and he promises that he won't.

He knows that are both thinking the same thing, sex is awesome!

* * *

After making love, they both decide that they're comfortable with holding hands everywhere they go. They're pleasantly surprised that most people are okay with them as a couple, especially Hanna's friends and family. Spencer and Emily even congratulate them.

There's a few idiots, though. Caleb brushes by Alison in the hall and their arms accidentally knock together. She makes a horrified face and cries, "Ew, no hetero!" and walks away quickly. Hanna throws her the finger and slaps Caleb's ass to piss her off even more.

When Hanna's in the girls' locker room, she sees Mona and Alison locking lips. They're the last three getting ready for physical education and Coach Fulton isn't waiting for them. Someone else comes up behind her, grabs her shirt, and slams her against one of the lockers. It's Cece, Alison's sister and Melissa Hastings' girlfriend.

Hanna gasps. "What was that for?"

"You are so gross!" Cece hollers. "We don't like straights."

"Yeah, you make us sick," Mona says with her arms folded across her chest.

"Fucking ugly fat breeder!" Alison yells. "Do it, sis!"

Cece punches Hanna to the floor, her head hits the bench as she falls, and Alison and Mona start kicking her in the chest. Hanna tastes blood in her mouth and she can barely breathe, let alone scream for help.

"I hate you!" they're repeating. "You defied the Lord, and you need to be punished and condemned to death!"

"Stop...stop..." Hanna whispers while tears pool in her eyes. Huge snot bubbles come out of her nose and she starts choking on her own vomit that's rising up from her throat.

They carve the word _hetero_ across her belly with one of their locks and she faints because of so much blood loss.

* * *

Caleb finds his girl mangled up in the girls' locker room and his heart breaks at the sight of her in a puddle of her own blood. He races over to her and kneels by her side. He lifts her into his arms and cradles her while kissing her softly. She has two black eyes, a swollen lip, she's covered in bruises from head to toe, and blood soaks her clothes. "Sweetie...honey, can you hear me?" She doesn't answer, and he panics. He checks her pulse and finds that she's still alive, so she's unconscious. He picks her up and carries her bridal style to the nurse's office. "I think she has a concussion! She's not responsive, but her heart is still beating. She was in the locker room and I think she was badly beaten up by some girls in there."

Hanna is in a coma for a few days and Caleb's with her in the infirmary and then later, the hospital when she gets transferred there. Ashley, Ella, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Maya take turns visiting her. Caleb sleeps next to her on the bed while crying and holds her every chance he gets. She has two sprained ankles and a broken arm, so he's very gentle with her, even though she says she's fine.

They catch the bitches who did this to Hanna and then it's hers and Aria's sixteenth birthdays. They go to a nice dinner and then Caleb takes Hanna to a straight bar with their fake IDs so they can drink and dance.

* * *

Five years later, Caleb proposes to Hanna when they're in college and they decide to get hitched right when they get home after finishing their junior year. Luckily, it's legal for straight couples to marry in the state of Pennsylvania.

Hanna has to hurry to get ready for her special day. All of the girls are helping her get ready, and Aria has to put her neon pink dress on already. The guys are grumbling about monkey suits, but it's a wedding, so everyone has to look nice. Hanna and Aria did the other's hair and makeup, and soon, Emily, Maya, and Spencer came over to help Hanna get ready.

"So, how do I look?" Maya asks Emily, spinning around so she can see all sides of her.

"Like me," Emily answers. "You look great."

"Thanks. So do you!"

"Thanks!"

The day feels perfect-sunshine- but Hanna's nervous about everything. Her friends and her moms are doing their best to calm her down.

"I'm fat. My dress doesn't fit!" she complains.

"You're fine, Hanna, you're just having pre-wedding jitters," Ella says, patting her back. "I had them too, you know."

"I'm going to look plain next to him, no matter what you do to me, Mama."

"No, don't even say that. You look great. He'll fall head over heels when he sees you, and he's done that already. He's in love with you, and that's really all that matters," Aria soothes her.

"Just think to yourself, I can do this. I'm going to marry the love of my life. I can do this," Spencer encourages Hanna.

"I can't wait until you finally tie the knot!" Ashley says happily, helping Ella put on Hanna's makeup. Emily and Maya are straightening her hair while she puts her shoes on and straightens her dress and tights. She puts the veil on herself and stares in the mirror.

The girl in there is a princess. She has black eyeliner, white eyeshadow, mascara on her eyes, pink glossy lips, and her pale cheeks are flushed. Her lips are turned up into a smile and her heart shaped face is framed with straight hair down to her shoulders with bangs swept to the side. She has dangly earrings on along with a silver necklace around her neck and a silver bracelet on her wrist. The wedding dress she has on is to her feet, white and lacy, with cuffed sleeves like in the Renaissance era. She gasps in surprise and her reflection copies me. The woman in the mirror holds her manicured hand up to her lips and breathes out, "Wow!"

"I told you so!" Ella says. "Okay, girls, let's get downstairs!"

The girls and Ella run downstairs in their lovely dresses. Ashley links arms with Hanna. She leads her down the stairs, and lets her go. Spencer and Aria hold her train as she walks towards Caleb. Emily pats her hand for good luck. All three of the young women have flower bouquets in their hands.

"You look dazzling, my love," Caleb says, bending down to kiss her hand. Hanna blushes furiously.

"You look dashing," she says back, kissing his cheek.

"You look as beautiful as you were when I first met you. Let's pretend it's that day now."

"Okay. I'm Hanna Marin-Rose," she says, giggling.

"Charmed, I'm sure. I'm Caleb Rivers," He kisses her lips until the minister begins the vows. They decided to write their own vows.

"Hanna, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow," Caleb says, and she feels tears in her eyes, but she begins her vow.

"Caleb, today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Very well, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Caleb kisses her with so much passion that she thinks it could set the room on fire. Everyone claps and cheers, and she throws the bouquet. The crowd of girls run to catch it. She sees Emily and Maya jump up at the same time to get it, but it lands in Aria's hands first. Everyone groans and Spencer and Aria begin to make out until people throw stuff at them to stop.

Hanna and Caleb cut the cake and serve all the guests. The two of them feed each other wedding cake and they get lots of presents. Hanna eats the most cake because she's having a craving for it. They get into the car which their friends decorated with a _Just Married!_ sign on it and they drive off to New York for new adventures.


End file.
